Metal pastes have been used to create resistive heating elements supported by temperature resistant films. Such compositions can be problematic however, because the metal paste derived heating element can flex crack, flake or otherwise degrade over time, and exhibit undesirable voltage drift (drop) along their length. A need exists for a film based heating technology, having advantages over such metal paste derived film heating systems.